Kanal 4
| Originaltitel = Channel 4 | USA = 11. August 2019 | DE = 13. August 2019 | Regie = Dan Liu | Drehbuch = David Leslie Johnson | Quote = 1,40 Mio. | Vorherige = "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" | Nächste = "210 Wörter pro Minute" }} "Kanal 4" (im Original: "Channel 4") ist die neunte Episode der fünften Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 62. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Leslie Johnson geschrieben, Regie führte Dan Liu. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 11. August 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 13. August 2019 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Eigentlich sollte sie am 12. August veröffentlicht werden, aber durch technische Probleme kam sie erst einen Tag später. Inhalt Die Gruppe reist im Konvoi und versucht noch mehr als zuvor, Überlebende zu finden und ihnen zu helfen. Handlung In einem Found-Footage-Stil interviewt Althea die Gruppe und fragt, warum sie anderen helfen wollen. Morgan erklärt, dass jemand versucht hat, ihm zu helfen. Alicia erklärt, dass sie früher Infizierte getötet hat, jetzt aber nach einem neuen Zweck sucht. John erklärt, dass diese Gruppe reich ist, weil sie Fähigkeiten hat. Sie bemühen sich jetzt nur, anderen zu helfen. Al sagt Morgan, warum er sagt, dass sie alle anfangen müssen zu leben. "Ich denke, manchmal ist es einfacher zu erkennen, bei welchen anderen Menschen Hilfe benötigt wird", sagt er. Al legt ihre Kamera beiseite, um einen Infizierten zu töten, und setzt dann ihr Interview fort. Althea erinnert sich, wie sie einen Big Stop-Laden überfallen haben, um Akkus und Ausrüstung der Kamera zu holen. Morgan erklärt, dass sie Kontakt mit mehr Leuten aufgenommen haben, damit sie mehr Lastwagen haben, um mehr Vorräte auf der Straße legen können. Sarah erklärt fröhlich, wie sie Logans Ölwagen nahmen und ihn auf der Straße zurückließen. Dwight gibt zu, dass er sich in die richtigen Leute geraten ist und hofft immer noch, Sherry zu finden. Daniel sagt dann Dwight, dass er ihn die Haare schneiden möchte. "Er wird nicht zulassen, dass ich ihm einen Haarschnitt gebe", scherzt er. Daniel sagt, es wird ihn ansehnlicher machen. Alicia erklärt, dass sie, Luciana und Strand die Führung für die Versorgungsaufträgen sind. Sie zeichnen die Straßen für die Gruppe auf. Morgan hat sie mit Aikido trainiert. "Ich denke, die Veränderung ist gut, es ist das, was ich brauchte", gesteht sie. Es hat sich gezeigt, dass die Gruppe gewachsen ist. Es gibt viel mehr Leute in einer provisorischen Gemeinschaft. June erklärt, dass sie die Karawane mit Grace betreibt, wo sie die Leute bei Bedarf zu Außenposten eskortiert. Sie verspricht, dass sie irgendwann einen Ort finden, an dem sie zu Hause sein können. Al fragt Grace, warum sie vorhin ihren Hals überprüft hat und Grace sagt, dass sie nur darauf vorbereitet sein möchte, falls sie krank wird. Luciana strahlt Morgan in ein Haus, um jemandem mit dem Namen Tess zu helfen. Sie sagt ihnen, sie warte darauf, dass ihr Ehemann mit den Asthma-Medikamenten ihres Sohnes zurückkommt, wird aber wegen den Landminen nicht nach draußen kommen. Unterwegs singt Sarah Truck-Songs mit, während Charlie, Dwight und Daniel zugeben, dass sie es hassen. Zurück im Haus erzählt Morgan Tess, dass sie die Erfahrung aufzeichnen, damit sie zukünftigen Überlebenden beweisen können, dass sie legitim sind. Tess erklärt, dass sie das Haus seit Beginn der Apokalypse nicht mehr verlassen hat und Morgan verspricht, dort zu bleiben, bis ihr Ehemann zurückkehrt. An anderer Stelle suchen Alicia, Strand und June in der Apotheke, wo der Ehemann von Tess hingegangen ist, nach Antibiotika. Sie finden ihn nicht, also teilen sie sich auf, um zu schauen. Alicia findet einen Baum mit der Aufschrift "Wenn du das liest, bist du immer noch hier". Alicia gibt zu, dass Madison es geliebt hätte. Plötzlich rettet Strand sie vor einem Infizierten. Sie enthüllt vor der Kamera, dass sie seit dem Flugzeug keine mehr getötet hat. John vor der Kamera, dass es Sinn macht, dass Morgan sich aufgrund seiner Verluste so sehr für dieses Mutter- und Sohn-Szenario einsetzt. Er erwähnt auch, dass er und Morgan einander den Rücken freihalten. Zurück im Haus brechen die Infizierten durch den Zaun und werden sofort von einer Landmine in die Luft gesprengt. Währenddessen enthüllt June vor laufender Kamera, dass der Infizierte, den Strand getötet hat, der Ehemann von Tess ist. Als Morgan den Sohn aus dem Haus schreien hört, rennt er durch den Hof, um ihn zu holen. Er bleibt jedoch einige Zentimeter von der Veranda stehen, nachdem Al eine Landmine unter seinem Fuß entdeckt hat. John und Luciana gesellen sich zu ihm, als Alicia, Strand und June mit dem Inhalator eintreffen. Morgan strahlt Tess aus, dass sie den Inhalator haben, aber sie muss nach draußen kommen, um ihn zu holen. Dann bringt er die Nachricht, dass ihr Ehemann tot ist und sie die Medizin holen muss. Sie behauptet unter Tränen, dass ihr Ehemann immer noch da draußen ist. Al weist Morgan an, wie er in der Mine navigieren soll, auf der er steht. Er gräbt herum, als John ihm einen Schraubenzieher gibt, um an die Sicherung zu gelangen. Al gibt zu, dass es eine 50/50-Chance ist, dass sie Recht hat. Morgan bereitet sich darauf vor, den Schlagbolzen zu ziehen, bis Tess ihn zum Stoppen bringt über das Walkie. Sie kommt endlich aus ihrem Haus und gibt zu, dass ihr Mann nicht zurückkommt. Sie gibt ihm eine Wäscheklammer, die er benutzen soll, während Morgan den anderen befiehlt, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er nimmt erfolgreich seinen Fuß von der Mine und sobald er außer Reichweite ist, explodiert sie. Morgan kehrt zurück, um Tess und ihrem Sohn den Inhalator zu geben. Die Gruppe ist stolz darauf, dass die Frau zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren herausgetreten ist, um ihnen zu helfen, und sie waren da, um ihr zu helfen. Tess ist emotional, als Morgan sie über den Verlust ihres Mannes tröstet. Er überlegt, wie schwierig es sein kann, sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden. In dieser Nacht schließen sich Tess und ihr Sohn der Gruppe an, da sie ein Rezept genießen, das Grace bisher noch nicht zubereitet hatte. Morgan fragt Alicia, ob sie morgen üben möchte, aber sie hat einen neuen Zweck gefunden. "Ich will wissen, wer diese Bäume malt", sagt sie. Al fragt dann die Gruppe, was jeder will: Morgan möchte sich von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn verabschieden, Alicia erklärt, dass sie Hilfe braucht, um ihren eigenen Weg zu finden, um die Dinge zu verbessern, John möchte die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen, June schwört, ein Zuhause zu finden, Grace hat noch viel mehr Dinge vor, Strand möchte seine zweite Chance nutzen, Daniel hofft, Ofelia stolz zu machen, Dwight möchte jeden Tag damit beenden, dass es jemand anderem besser geht, Charlie möchte es richtig machen mit der Gruppe und Sarah möchte den Truck am Laufen halten und Al möchte nur sicherstellen, dass diese Geschichten mehr als nur Bänder sind. Das Band endet damit, dass sich alle an zukünftige Überlebende wenden, um anderen zu helfen. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das Band von einem Überlebenden namens Wes gesehen wird, der in einem alten Tankstellenladen versteckt ist. Er überlegt, auf sein Walkie zu greifen, entscheidet sich aber dagegen. Er packt seine Sachen, bevor er sein Ohr an eine verschlossene Tür drückt. Er starrt dann auf eine Kiste mit dem Titel "Take what you need", bevor er geht. Draußen tankt Wes ein Motorrad auf, als Logan und seine Crew eintreffen. Wes sagt ihnen, dass er keinen Ärger will, aber Logan sagt seinen Leuten, dass sie sein Benzin nehmen sollen und fordert sie auf, zu wissen, wo die Ölfelder sind. Wes besteht darauf, dass er es nicht weiß und nicht mit den Leuten auf dem Band zusammen ist und behauptet, er habe das Gas gestohlen. Logan gibt zu, dass er ihn mag, lässt aber seine Leute Wes's Motorrad abschießen, damit er ihnen nicht folgen kann. Logan wirft ihm ein Funkgerät zu und befiehlt ihm, Morgans Gruppe zu kontaktieren, um Hilfe bei der Flucht vor einer herannahenden Herde zu erhalten und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie sich mehr Feinde als Freunde machen, während seine Crew mehr Kugeln hat, als sie damit anfangen können. Wes wird zurückgelassen, als Logans Crew wegfährt. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Lennie James als Morgan Jones * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Maggie Grace als Althea Szewczek-Przygocki * Colman Domingo als Victor Strand * Danay García als Luciana Galvez * Garret Dillahunt als John Dorie * Austin Amelio als Dwight * Alexa Nisenson als Charlie * Karen David als Grace * Jenna Elfman als June * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar * Auftritt im Hintergrund ** Auftritt als Untoter Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Matt Frewer als Logan * Mo Collins als Sarah * Colby Hollman als Wes * Mikala Gibson als Doris (Co-Star) * Peggy Schott as Tess (Co-Star) * Cole Whitaker as Tess 'Sohn (Co-Star) Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Raja als Skidmark * Luis John Soria als Philippe * * Unbekannt als Ben ** Todesfälle * Ben (am Leben, bestätigt; Untot) Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Tess. * Erster Auftritt von Tess 'Sohn. * Erster Auftritt von Philippe. * Erster Auftritt von Wes. * Erster und letzter Auftritt von Ben. (Untot) * Laut Ian Goldberg wird diese Episode mit Altheas Videokamera wie The Office in Found Footage gefilmt. ** Am Ende der Episode ist zu sehen, dass Wes die ganze Episode über das Band gesehen hat. * Der Titel stammt aus der Notiz auf dem Walkie, die Wes auf Channel 4 verweist. * Die Morgan's Group hat die Wittington's Denim Company aufgegeben, um ein Konvoi zu werden, da die Leute, denen sie helfen mussten, zu weit entfernt waren, als dass sie eine praktische Basis hätten sein können. Daniel hat sein Lager aufgegeben, um Vollzeit bei ihnen zu sein. * Es wird gezeigt, dass Morgan die verbleibende Hälfte seines Personals behalten hat und weiterhin verwendet. Strand trägt jetzt Alicias geschärfte Pistolenhalterung. * Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Morgans Gruppe die Ölfelder gefunden hat, die Logan in "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" Erwähnt hat. Sarah bestätigt auch, dass Logan recht hatte, dass das Gas schlecht wird. ** Logan wurde von der Gruppe im Stich gelassen, weil sie wussten, dass er sie nur austricksen wollte, um den Treibstoff für sich und seine Crew zu bekommen. * Ein gemalter Baum ähnlich dem in "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" wird von Alicia gefunden. * Die Gruppe isst am Lagerfeuer Nudeln wie in "Niemand ist weg", was als Tradition bezeichnet wird. * Die Kisten tragen jetzt eine neue Nachricht. en:Channel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5